Deux loups à Poudlard
by Nahamy
Summary: Une nouvelle élève débarque à Poudlard, elle et Remus on un point commun tout deux sont des garous. Sirius n'aime pas Luna, pourquoi? Parce qu'elle lui vole son Mumus. futur slash RxS
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Disclamer : ils ne sont pas à moi  
  
Tire : Deux loups à Poudlard  
  
Résumé : futur slash RxS mais pas tout de suite.  
  
Chapitre 1 Une nouvelle élève.  
  
Le Poudlard Express venait d'entrer dans la gare de Pré-au-lard, les élèves scolarisait à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard sortirent pour se diriger vers les diligences. Parmis ce nombre incalculable d'élèves se trouve un garçon hors du commun, ces cheveux d'un brun très clairet ses yeux dorés attirent tout de suite l'attention. Remus Lupin est un garçon de 6° année banal, il a des amis merveilleux qui se nomment James Potter, Sirius black et Peter Pettigrow et tout les quatre forment les maraudeurs experts en blague de tout genre. Oui Remus est quelqu'un des plus banal du moins en apparence car ce que beaucoup ignore c'est qu'il est un loup garou depuis son enfance et les nuits de pleines sous la forme d'un grand loup brun il parcourt la foret interdite avec ses quatre amis chacun sous leur formes d'animagus.  
  
Les maraudeurs franchirent les lourdes portes de l'école, Remus ne put s'empêcher de se tendre quelque chose clochée, le loup en lui lui hurlait quelque chose, quelque chose que Remus ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas peur, ni lui ni le Loup, au contraire une étrange odeur agréable dans l'air lui faisait hérissé les poil du dos.  
  
- Et Mumus ça va pas ?  
  
- Une étrange impression mais cela va passer ne t'inquiète pas Sirius.  
  
Ils s'installèrent à la table des griffondors et regardèrent les premières années se faire répartir. Remus n'y prêta pas vraiment attention quand quelque chose près de la table attira son attention ou plutôt quelqu'un. C'était une jeune fille de son age, ses cheveux quasiment blanc tombait en cascade sur son dos, c'était d'elle que venait l'odeur qu'il avait sentie plutôt. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Or contre Or, pupille noire contre pupille noire, lycanthrope contre lycanthrope, loup contre louve. Le contact fut rompu quand elle se dirigea vers le choipeau et Remus pria de toutes ses forces pour que la jeune fille soit à Griffondor.  
  
- Mes enfants je vous présente Luna White qui commencera sa sixième année avec nous.  
  
L'adolescente mit le vieux chapeau rapiécé qui hurla griffondor quelques secondes plus tard. Luna se redressa et planta à nouveau son regard de celui de Remus tout en se dirigeant vers lui ignorant totalement les autres, ce qui déplut fortement à Sirius.  
  
Pov Sirius. Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là à mater comme ça mon Remus ! Mon Remus ? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi depuis quand mumus est à moi ? Nan n'empêche elle a pas à le regarder comme ça. Et puis lui qui fait amis amis avec elle maintenant ! Tiens marrant ils ont les même yeux. Fin pov.  
  
- Je suis Remus Lupin et voici mes amis James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.  
  
- Ravie de vous rencontrer. J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre.  
  
Elle avait dit la dernière phrase en plongeant son regard dans celui de Remus, et de la même manière que celui lui répondit.  
  
- Mais j'en suis sur.  
  
Remus ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais il avait de connaître Luna de la connaître par c?ur, peut être parce que c'était la première de son espèce qu'il rencontrait ou parce que c'était elle tout simplement. Il se mit à penser quelle apparence elle aurait sous sa forme lupine et si elle accepterait de courir avec lui dans les bois. Depuis la première fois de sa vie il attendait la pleine lune avec impatience. 


	2. Apprend moi à être un loup!

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base : Harry Potter mais au temps des maraudeurs  
  
Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi sauf Luna White  
  
Réponse au reviews :  
  
Machan Valentine : ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça, Siri devra se battre.  
  
seleme59 : merci beaucoup, t'inquiète Sisi va être jaloux  
  
tania1 : et si désolé je l'ai marqué c'est un futur salch mais pas avant la fin  
  
Saria : merci, en effet ta Luna et ma Luna n'ont strictement rien à voir  
  
sirie-stefie : voilà la suite  
  
Chapitre 2 : Apprend moi à être un loup.  
  
Remus et Luna était seul dans la salle commune, il était assez tard et tous les autres étaient couchés depuis longtemps. Luna était là depuis une semaine et les maraudeurs l'avaient accepté sauf Sirius qui restait froid sans que Remus ne sache pourquoi.  
  
- Luna j'aurai une question à te poser mais tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre.  
  
- Tu voudrais savoir comment je suis devenue un loup garou ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Jamais.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Je ne le suis jamais devenus Remus puisque je l'ai toujours été. Je suis née comme ça, mon père était un loup garou.  
  
- Alors tu n'as pas eut le choix non plus.  
  
- Le choix ? Personne n'a le choix. Remus sait tu pourquoi les loup regarde toujours la lune ?  
  
- Euh non, Remus était un peu dérouté pas la question.  
  
- Les loups sont un peu comme les centaures ils savent lire les choses écrites dans le ciel nocturne, sont capable de comprendre le plus petit souffle de vent, le moindre bruissement de feuille. Dans la foret le loup est un Dieu parmis les autres créatures, seigneur et maître de la nuit, et quand la pleine est au rende vous rien ne peut l'arrêter. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre n'est ce pas Remus ? Sentir tes pattes foulait le sol humide des bois, sentir son c?ur battre à plus fort lorsque qu'on se rapproche de sa proie, la satisfaction quand on la enfin acculer. La Liberté que l'on ressent quand le museau lever vers l'astre lunaire on hurle encore et encore soit sa joie de vivre ou sa haine contre le monde entier. Tu n'as jamais ressent cela Remus parce que tu fuis le Loup. Je l'ai sentie dès la première fois que je t'ai vu. Le loup en toi hurle, il hurle car il est prisonnier de ton corps, parce que tu ne le laisses pas t'aider.  
  
- M'aider ?  
  
- Le loup n'est pas ton ennemi Mus bien au contraire. Il sait qu'il ne peut vivre sans toi, mais toi tu n'as pas encore accepté ta vie avec lui. Alors chaque nuit de pleine lune le combat à lieu, entre lui qui veut sortir qui doit sortir et toi qui résiste. Et c'est douloureux, douloureux comme si ton corps exploser en plusieurs morceaux et puis tu abandonnes. Le loup domine et sort, et le matin cela recommence il veut rester avec toi mais toi tu le renvois inexorablement au fond de toi, à chaque fois.  
  
- Comment tu sais tout ça ?  
  
- Parce que j'étais comme toi avant Remus et puis j'ai compris que cela ne servait à rien de lutter, qu'il serrai toujours là alors autant faire avec. Et puis un beau jour je n'ai plus fait qu'un avec lui. Au point que le loup est devenu mon animagi. Il parle en moi, m'avertissant s'il ressent un danger près de moi, ou fuir si cela est nécessaire, de qui me méfiait et à qui faire confiance. Je ne suis pas entièrement un loup, mais je ne suis plus non plus complètement humaine. Je suis un loup garou Remus et j'en suis fière.  
  
Remus n'avait pas bougé pendant tout le long de son discourt, on lui avait toujours décrit le Loup en lui comme une chose malsaine qu'il devait absolument enfuir au fond de lui. Mais Luna venait de lui montrait une autre facette de la lycanthropie, le loup pouvait devenir un allié, la douleur pouvait disparaître pour laisser place à la joie.  
  
- Tu veux que te le montre ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Ton alter ego lupin.  
  
- Oui montre moi.  
  
Tout deux s'assirent en tailleur devant la cheminée, leurs mains jointent devant eux. Luna fit appelle à la louve en elle, ses yeux devinrent d'un or pure dans laquelle une lueur animal brillait.  
  
- Ferme les yeux. Sa voix avait changé, rauque et grave mais pas désagréable.  
  
Remus fit se qu'on lui dit, et il ferma les yeux. Un paysage enneigé se dressa devant lui, une clairière saupoudrait de blanc, en son centre une louve s'y tenait assis, son pelage aussi blanc que la neige qui l'entourait, Remus reconnus Luna.  
  
« Pense fort au loup qui est en toi Remus, penses y de toute tes forces. » Cette voix venant du loup avait résonné dans sa tête et il fit ce qu'on lui dit, pour la première fois depuis qu'il c'était fait mordre Remus cessa de combattre le loup, au contraire il l'appela. De toute forces, de toute son âmes, de toute son c?ur. Et le loup vint. Le décor changea, la clairière enneigée devant verdoyant et un grand loup apparut son pelage d'un marron clair. Le canidé s'assit devant l'adolescent, rivant ses yeux dans les siens, pour la première fois le loup et l'humain se parlaient, ils ne se comprenaient pas encore mais il n'y avait aucune haine entre eux, aucun des deux n'essaya de dominer l'autre. La louve blanche apparut en même temps que Luna apparut au coté de Remus.  
  
- Tu as peur ?  
  
- Pourquoi aurais je peur ? Il est moi.  
  
- Oui, viens il est tard.  
  
Remus acquiesça et le décor changea une fois de plus, il redevint celui de la salle commune de griffondor. Le griffondor se sentait différent comme si quelque chose avait changé. Et il le sentie Moony était là, en lui, calme et silencieux, enfin en paix avec son autres lui-même.  
  
- Continue de lui parler Remus et bientôt tu verras vous ne ferrez plus qu'un toi et lui.  
  
- Merci infiniment Luna.  
  
- De rien. Luna l'embrassa sur la joue et partit se couchait. Remus fit de même, il se coucha l'air réveur sans apercevoir le regard en colère de l'étoile du chien.  
  
Alors en pensez quoi ? 


	3. un seul être, deux coeurs

Auteur : Nahamy (Hiryuu41@aol.com)  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : yaoi SBxRL  
  
Merci à Hannage, Kamy, Seleme59 et Arlein de lioncourt pour leur review.  
  
Un seul être, deux cœurs.  
  
La pleine lune se leva, un loup brun, un chien noir, un cerf et un rat jaillir de sous le saule cogneur. Le loup s'assit à la lisière de la foret et attendit. Le chien vint folâtrer autour de lui, lui mordillant le cou en invitation au jeu. Le fauve le fit cesser d'un grognement et pris une position de sphinx. Quelques instants plus tard un loup blanc jaillit devant lui ou plutôt une louve. Patmol montra les crocs, hostile au nouvel arrivant, Moony se plaça devant lui, les crocs dévoilés, les oreilles couchées sur le crâne. Sirius se coucha à ses pieds dévoilant sa gorge signe de soumission. Et tout les cinq partirent en courant vers la foret interdite, la joie du loup décuplé par la présence de son congénère et celle du chien envolé à cause de la présence de cette intruse qui simisser dans leur sortie. Les nuits de pleine lune étaient à eux, aux maraudeurs, aux animagi qu'ils étaient devenus pour aider Remus, elle n'avait rien à faire là. Les deux loups accélérèrent, rivalisant de vitesse, mouvement ample et souple, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Les autres abandonnèrent vite l'idée de les rejoindre. Sirius s'arrêta, regarda la foret avec tristesse et repartit vers le château avec tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, ou plutôt celui de son cœur. Les deux fauves continuèrent de courir, comme s'ils espéraient échapper au lever du soleil mais celui-ci les rattrapa et quand Remus reprit forme humaine dans la cabane interdite le loup ne lutta pas, il était en paix avec l'humain qui partager son corps. Il reprit les cours dès l'après midi, mais il s'étonna de la réaction de Sirius, celui-ci semblait l'éviter, il ne lui parlait que si il était obliger et avec froideur et une fureur dans la voix contenue. Une fois les cours terminait Sirius monta immédiatement dans son dortoir laissant les autres dans la salle commune. Le regard de James et Luna se croisa et la jeune fille monta rejoindre l'étoile du chien.  
  
- Tire toi White !  
  
- J'ai à te parler Black !  
  
- Bah moi j'ai rien à te dire !  
  
- Je ne te volerai pas Remus. Nous sommes amis, le loup nous rapproche mais c'est tout. Tu ne peux tenir rigueur à Remus ce que le loup fait.  
  
- Ils font une seule et même entité, n'est ce pas ce que tu as dit la dernière fois ?  
  
- Oui mais le cœur du loup et de Remus ne sont pas identique, le cœur de l'homme peut concevoir certaines choses que le cœur du loup ne peut comprendre.  
  
- Comme ?  
  
- L'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu insinue là ?  
  
- Rien Sirius. J'aimerai qu'on arrête cette guerre froide.  
  
- D'accord mais si tu fais souffrir Remus.....  
  
- Je ne ferai jamais cela.  
  
Luna tendit sa main à Sirius, celui-ci hésita un moment mais finit par la prendre en souriant, et c'est tout les deux main dans la main qu'ils descendirent les escaliers. Lily confortablement installé sur les genoux de James les regarda descendre légèrement étonné.  
  
***** - Je t'ai vue tout à l'heure.  
  
- Et que croit tu avoir vue Lily ?  
  
- Tu l'aimes.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Mais alors pourquoi cherches tu absolument à les rapprocher ?  
  
- Parce que ils s'aiment même s'ils ne veulent pas se l'avouer. Et comme je l'aime de tout mon cœur je ferai tout pour qu'il soit heureux même si ce n'est pas avec moi.  
  
*****  
  
- Dit moi Moony qu'est ce que tu ressent exactement pour Sirius ?  
  
- Pourquoi me demande tu cela Luna ?  
  
- Votre relation m'intrigue. Vous êtes ami, des frères même, mais parfois il y a autre chose dans le regard Sirius. Comme une lueur de tendresse, il lutte pour que cela ne se voit pas mais parfois elle refait surface. Surtout quand il te regarde Mus. C'est étrange, je n'ai vu cela auparavant. C'est comme si pour lui était la huitième merveilles du monde. Il te regarde de la même manière que tu le regardes Remus et ni l'un ni l'autre ne vous en êtes aperçut.  
  
- Tu....Tu es sûr ?  
  
- Remus tu es vraiment un aveugle quand cela conserne les sentiments.  
  
- Et que dois je faire ?  
  
- Dit le lui. Dit lui que pour toi il est digne du nom qu'il porte dit lui qu'il est ton étoile qui éclaire ta vie quand tout devient noir autour de toi. Dit lui que tu aimes chacun de ses sourires, chacun de ses gestes. Dit lui que ton cœur se serre quand tu le vois triste et que chacun des mots durs qu'il a à ton égard font plus mal qu'une transformation de pleine lune. Dit lui que tu ne vit que pour un de ses sourires, que tu ne vis chaque jour que parce qu'il est là, à tes côtés. Dit lui simplement que l'aime Remus, et le reste se fera tout naturellement. Est-ce que tu l'aimes Remus ?  
  
- Oui de tout mon cœur.  
  
- Alors tu n'aimeras jamais personne d'autre. Les loups sont fidèle à vie et aime pour toujours.  
  
- Merci petite sœur, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Remus embrassa Luna sur le front.  
  
- De rien ptit frère, allez maintenant va rejoindre l'homme de ta vie.  
  
Remus partit sur un pas léger, un sourie rêveur aux lèvres et quand il fut partit Luna autorisa ses larmes à couler.  
  
***** - Sirius je peux te parler ?  
  
Le jeune homme se redressa sur son lit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Je viens de parler avec Luna, de toi principalement et de nous aussi.  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce que Remus entendait par nous, lui et Luna ou bien lui et Sirius.  
  
- Dit Sirius ? C'est vrai que tu me regard comme si j'étais la huitième merveilles du monde ?  
  
Remus était à présent rouge pivoine et se tordait les mains, signes d'anxiété et si Luna s'était trompé ?  
  
- Non. Remus sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Je te regarde comme si tu étais la première merveille du monde.  
  
Le loup-garou releva rapidement la tête et son regard d'or croisa deux onyx, lentement il s'approcha et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent pour finalement ne plus se séparer. Deux cœur qui se cherchés venaient enfin de se trouver.  
  
*****  
  
- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu as jeté l'homme que tu aimes dans les bras d'un autre.  
  
- Je sais Lily.  
  
- Alors que vas-tu faire Luna ?  
  
- Je vais veiller sur l'étoile du chien qui a embrasé mon cœur et je vais l'aimer en silence. Pour toujours et à jamais.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
